callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Juggernaut (perk)
Juggernaut is a Tier Two Perk in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare that decreases damage a player takes by 25%. It cancels out and is cancelled out by the Stopping Power and Sonic Boom perks. In Call of Duty: World at War it only decreases bullet damage by 25% and does not have any effect against the Fireworks perk. In almost all situations, Juggernaut will allow the user to survive one more bullet. A Juggernaut symbol (a plus sign in a red and white circle) will appear just below the crosshairs when a player shoots an enemy player with the Juggernaut perk. Technically, in a game with X number of enemies, Stopping Power is X times as Juggernaut. This is because Stopping Power allows its user to kill each individual enemy with one less bullet, and Juggernaut only allows its user to survive one more bullet, regardless of where it comes from. Also, it is better to shoot at an enemy than it is to get shot at. It is puzzling that Juggernaut is viewed as overpowered while Stopping Power is virtually never complained about, most likely because Stopping Power is used much more than Juggernaut, and that players are used to it, unlike a Juggernaut user. Multiplayer Tactics Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ]] Juggernaut is one of the most loathed perks in the game and is considered a very "noobish" perk to use. It is exactly the same as Stopping Power but in reverse, making it take one more bullet to die instead of one less bullet to kill. Weapons that are extremely dependent on Stopping Power (M21, M40A3, M16, and M14) are much worse at dealing with Juggernaut users. Some players actually send hate mail or file complaints on Juggernaut users, and, depending on the host, will even kick them. Against the knife it has no effect which can be used with advantage over a juggernaut in close combat. It gives the player an increased survivability at longer ranges. A sniper cannot kill a Juggernaut in one shot unless they are using Stopping Power and the shot hits a 1.5x multiplier. The CQC or Shotgun Juggernaut is a common strategy. This perk doesn’t help all that much at medium range, when the player isn’t the first one to pull the trigger. Players who take a stealthier approach (UAV Jammer/Silencer) can usually get the jump on a Juggernaut as well. In both of these situations if the opponent’s aim is true, the Juggernaut will not have enough time to turn and respond to the threat. In Hardcore it is almost completely useless because it only prevents some one shot kills, and still requires no more than 2 direct hits to die. Call of Duty: World at War ]] Just like in Call of Duty 4, the Juggernaut perk reduces bullet damage taken to 75%. However, with the inclusion of Flak Jacket, explosive damage is not reduced anymore. If a Juggernaut-user (75% damage) meets a Stopping Power-user (140% damage), they will perfectly cancel each other out for 100% bullet damage (this is hard-coded into the game). You'll more often see players stacking Juggernaut with Second Chance. Don't be fooled if that player seems to "Trip then Fire", keep firing at that person until he/she goes down. Players with both Juggernaut and Second chance can survive up to 3 hits from an unscoped bolt-action rifle before they die. Also, if you do encounter this, most likely they'll be an MG or Shotgun user, so use caution because they can deal powerful damage while withstanding much more. This is true if a Double-Barreled Shotgun user catches you in close quarters, as it is almost impossible to win the duel when they have Juggernaut, coupled with a powerful close quarters weapon. It also used in Nazi Zombies Verrückt and Imperial Zombies as 'Juggernog'. In Verrückt it appears in the left spawn room but will not work unless the power is on, it will allow another 3-6 to be taken from a zombie. It costs the player 2500 points. In Shi No Numa it costs the same and can appear in anyone of the huts Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Perks Category:Perks Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: World at War Perks